San Valentine's Promise
by RasenRouge
Summary: No hay nada que alegre más los corazones de los chicos que recibir un chocolate en San Valentín, ¿no? Ese sería el pensamiento colectivo de muchos, pero no de los padres que contemplan cómo sus pequeñas hijas comienzan a formar parte de ese peligroso y desagradable mundo conocido adultez. Incluso un hombre tan despreocupado como Kamui empezaba a ver con malos ojos esa fecha.


¡Buenas tardes! Oh sí, soy yo con otro oneshot :v Uno que se supone iba a ser para este 14 de febrero, pero por ciertas razones se retrasó hasta este día. Pero lo que importa es la intención, ¿no? Pero, en fin, espero lo disfruten y se rían un poco de la desgracia ajena. Y antes de despedirme, agradecimientos especiales a Melgamonster por darme ideas locas para armar este oneshot :D ¡Nos leemos después!

 **Porque todos aman el chocolate gratis**

Vacaciones. Eso era lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, debía recordar que no podría volver a experimentar esa palabra nunca más; no hasta que esas pequeñas preocupaciones de su vida no crecieran lo suficiente y abandonaran el nido para buscarse la vida por sí mismos.

Con eso en mente abrió sus ojos y tomó asiento al borde del lecho. Bostezó y miró tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda; allí estaban las causantes de haber madrugado innecesariamente. ¿Es que no sentían un poco de culpa? Claramente no, porque le sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras le observaban con esas candorosas y hermosas pupilas.

Se puso de pie y sus dos pequeñas hicieron lo mismo.

—No sé qué me sorprende más. Si ustedes levantándose antes de las siete de la mañana o que su padre no se haya despertado pese a que se pusieron a brincar sobre la cama como un par de conejos con exceso de azúcar en sus venas —comentó la pelinegra viendo de reojo al profundamente dormido Yato—. Como envidio su pesado sueño.

—Despertar a papá es todo un desafío —pronunció la pequeña de cabellos azabaches—. Mis hermanos son iguales.

—Y bien, ¿por qué tanto jaleo tan temprano? —miró a esas dos esperando a que alguien le respondiera. Las pequeñas de siete años se vieron entre sí, asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su progenitora.

—¡Queremos que nos enseñes a hacer chocolates! —exclamaron en perfecta sintonía.

—¿Chocolate? —dijo, dudosa—. ¿Por qué querrían aprender a hacer eso?

—Hoy es un día especial —tomó la palabra la pelirroja—. Hoy las chicas les dan chocolate a los chicos… Es una tradición. Hasta está puesto en el calendario.

—Y tú nos has dicho que las tradiciones deben realizarse para que se preserven y sean trasmitidas a futuras generaciones.

—Ciertamente yo dije eso —mal momento para que sus propias hijas usen tus palabras en tu contra—. De modo que hoy es ese día —tomó el pequeño calendario que descansaba sobre su buró y vio con más detalle lo que se celebraba—. San Valentín, ¿eh?

—Así qué dices mami. ¿Nos enseñarás a hacer chocolates? —no era de extrañar que ambas lanzaran la petición simultáneamente; era normal que ambas expresaran lo mismo a la vez. Probablemente era cosa de mellizas.

—Supongo que no habrá inconveniente —ambas chiquillas estaban felices por su respuesta—. Pero tenemos que ir a la bodega por los ingredientes. Y creo que en nuestra cocina podremos hacerlos sin problema alguno.

Tras vestirse y abandonar la alcoba se dirigieron hacia la bodega para recolectar todos los ingredientes que requerían para dar inicio a tan laboriosa tarea. Y aunque ya habían elegido el sito en donde preparar todo, al final optarían por recurrir a otra cocina.

—¿Estará bien que usemos la cocina de la tía Moka, mami? —interrogó la pelinegra al tiempo que ponía un enorme bowl sobre la mesa del comedor.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Oyuky. Tu tía Moka no regresará hasta pasado mañana. Recuerda que se fue con los gemelos a ver a sus padres.

—Eso significa que el tío Abuto se sentirá solito y sin amor en este gran día —añadía la pelirroja con enorme pesar.

—Créeme Kyouka, no hay nada que llene más de júbilo y paz a tu tío que el hecho de que su mujer esté fuera de casa —expresó con una sonrisa burlona. Es que ella entendía perfectamente la situación del castaño; no podía culparlo. Eran hermanos del mismo dolor—. De vez en cuando su madre también es feliz cuando cierto idiota está fuera de casa —mal momento para añorar sus años de soltería.

—Entonces démosle algo de chocolate al tío Abuto —expresaron a la par.

—Espero nos alcance el chocolate —miró los kilos de chocolate macizo que trajo consigo y después meditó en que tal vez debería ir por más por si las dudas—. Bueno muchachitas es hora de ponerse a trabajar o no acabáremos nunca.

—¡Sí! —porque las dos crías ya tenían puestos sus mandiles y sus cofias.

Pero no todo era preocupaciones por la repostería y el delicioso chocolate. No, a algunos solamente les importaba ser los primeros en el comedor y de esa manera obtener los mejores platillos sin el menor inconveniente posible; era de esa forma cuando no había nadie en casa que preparara el desayuno.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarme con el vicealmirante del Hokusei tan temprano —comentó Kamui en cuanto esas celestes pupilas se cruzaron con las suyas. Tantos horarios posibles y tenían que coincidir justamente ahora.

—No tan inesperado como el hecho de hallar al "Almirante" del Harusame viniendo a desayunar tan tranquilamente cuando se supone debería estar trabajando arduamente —expresó casual, con una sonrisa vil que claramente estaba desafiándole.

—¡Raiko! —pronunció un entusiasta pelirrojo antes de acercarse al aludido y ofertarle un choque de nudillos—. Al fin regresaste —el crío lucía de lo más motivado y eso era algo que mosqueaba a cierto Yato—. ¿Fue interesante? ¿Encontraste a adversarios fuertes? Cuéntame todo —pidió.

—¿Nos trajiste algún recuerdo? —porque el otro niño también deseaba unirse a la conversación.

—Kyohei, Kazuya, ¿por qué no van a traer su desayuno? —los dos chiquillos acataron la orden de inmediato. Sabían que esa sonrisa estampada en el rostro de su padre no era una buena señal y lo mejor era que fueran obedientes.

—¿Todavía no superas el pasado, Kamui? —interrogó con burla.

—Deberías enfocarte en criar a tus propios hijos en vez de meterte con los de los demás. ¿No te parece? —soltó con una inocencia disfraza de mordacidad. Algunas enemistades nunca desaparecerían por completo.

—Descuida, me encargo de ellos adecuadamente. Pero agradezco tu preocupación —pronunció devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Papá traje esto para empezar —el mayor de los dos tenía apoyado sobre su cabeza un enorme plato que tenía un montón de cosas encima; cosas que se veían y olían terriblemente bien.

—Yo traje los postres —y no mentía el menor. Y es que hasta un pastel traía consigo.

—Su madre los regañará si comen demasiadas golosinas —si Raiko conocía a esa mujer y lo estricta que podía llegar a ser.

—No lo hará si nadie se lo dice~

—Vaya, con que tú eres el que los malcría —agregó con cierta diversión el rubio—. Por cierto…—iba a decir algo, pero se abstuvo de ello en cuanto sus pupilas escanearon al pelirrojo—. Nada, olvídalo. Parece que no te lo ha dado aún —murmuró.

—¿Umm? —sus palabras le inquietaron, sin embargo, no deseaba preguntarle. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

—Bueno, nos veremos después —Raiko se levantó y se despidió con un simple ademán.

—Creo que algo sospechoso está pasando aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello, Kyohei? —preguntaba el pelinegro a su hermano mayor—. ¿Hablas de la explosión que accidentalmente provocamos en el laboratorio de tía Moka cuando intentábamos construir una máquina del tiempo para evitar que tía Gura conociera al tío sádico?

—Claro que no —estipuló—. Esa máquina sigue en proceso de creación en el hangar de las mascotas de mamá.

—¿Entonces hablas de cuando nos escapamos de aquella aburrida cena con los abuelos y terminamos haciendo trabajos forzados en esa ciudad de origen sospechoso?

—No seas tonto Kazuya —y hasta le acomodó un golpe en la nuca. El otro por su lado estampó su cabeza contra la de él.

—¡Tonto eso me dolió! —exclamó mientras se sobaba—. Ah, te refieres al olor a chocolate que está inundando toda la nave —dijo y ese par de pelirrojos tuvieron una idea en conjunto. Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinarles el pensamiento—. ¿Pero por qué preparar chocolate a estas horas? Uno no debería comer chocolate en el desayuno.

—¿Otra vez se portaron mal y Oshin los dejó sin desayunar? —se escuchó a sus espaldas una voz de lo más familiar.

—¡Abuelo, has regresado! —proclamaron esos dos a la vez que se lanzaron para abrazarlo con "cierta escasa delicadeza".

—Ey, tranquilos o me destrozarán las costillas…otra vez.

—Tentei —pronunció su nombre como un saludo de bienvenida—. Ya deberías retirarte. Ya estás demasiado viejo~

—Tú lo único que quieres es quedarte con mi tripulación pequeño bastardo descarado —lo peor del asunto es que el otro no lo negaba y solamente le sonreía alegremente—. Mientras sea capaz de levantar una espada seguiré de pie al cañón.

—Está bien. Pero de todos modos no olvides tu retiro. Así podrás disfrutar de tus hermosos nietos todo el tiempo que quieras~

—¡¿No te bastó con arrebatarme a mi adorada hija y llenarla de hijos y ahora quieres quitarme lo que he construido por años?! —el cabreo del pelirrojo divertía enormemente a Kamui—. ¡¿Y para qué quieres tú mi tripulación si ya tienes la tuya eh?!

—Abuelo, ¿quién te ha dado esto? —porque Kyohei tenía buen olfato y había hallado sin problema alguno dos cajas de chocolates entre las vestimentas superiores de Tentei.

—Oh, es chocolate. Me lo dieron unas subordinadas en cuanto llegué aquí.

—¿Y por qué habrían de darte chocolate a ti abuelo? ¿Es que estás en una aventura? ¿Acaso le estás siendo infiel a la abuela? Si es así te voy a acusar para que te pegue y te saque de tus malos pasos —pronunciaba Kazuya con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás le sería infiel a tu abuela, así que ni se te ocurra insinuárselo! —porque le importaba mucho su pellejo y su vida misma—. Me dieron este chocolate de compromiso porque hoy es el Día de San Valentín.

—Eso explica el olor a chocolate —pronunciaron los jóvenes Yato.

—Seguramente ustedes reciban chocolates por parte de Oshin, ¿no creen? —Tentei observó a esos tres y después sonrió con socarronería—. Aunque también puede que no les dé nada…

—Mamá no sería capaz de no darnos nada —Kyohei apenas y podía hablar. Él había sido el más vivo de los tres y ya se había zampado los chocolates de su abuelo—. Es chocolate del fino. De seguro esas mujeres quieren algo más que un aumento, abuelo.

—De ahora en adelante tienen rotundamente prohibido ver a su abuelo el calvito. Solamente les mete ideas extrañas y pervertidas —sentenció para sus nietos. Él sabía que eran esponjas y todo lo aprendían a una velocidad aterradora.

Tras acabar de desayunar se dedicaron a su siguiente tarea del día: hallar el origen de aquel olor tan maravilloso y apoderarse de él. Eran Yatos con buen apetito y jamás despreciarían una comida gratuita.

Y gracias a su amor por la comida y su buen olfato llegaron al lugar correcto. Aunque lo que hallaron los tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que están aquí? —cuestionaba Oshin a esos tres que habían entrado como patrones hasta la cocina de una casa ajena.

—Seguimos el olor —pronunciaron sinceramente. Ella no lo dudó en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, pues ahora váyanse —los corrió con una bonita sonrisa—. Aquí estamos muy ocupadas y no tenemos tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes —y ahí estaban las tres empujando a esos intrusos sin compasión alguna—. Vuelvan en un par de horas más —y fue de ese modo en que los tres fueron exiliados de la cocina y mandados a la sala.

—Con esta clase de escenas confirmo que el único motivo por el que sigo trabajando contigo pese al mísero sueldo es para ver cómo esa mujer te mangonea y hace lo que quiere contigo —porque el amo y señor de aquella vivienda había hecho gala de aparición—. A toda bestia le llega su domador. Así que tengan cuidado con qué mujeres se juntan. Pueden acabar como su idiota padre —y como estaba cansado se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá y abrió la lata de cerveza que llevaba consigo—. ¿Y ahora por qué los han corrido?

—Mamá y mis hermanas están haciendo chocolate y no nos quieren convidar un poquito —Kyohei estaba botado sobre el suelo alfombrado. Rodaba de un lado a otro con aburrimiento.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Lo devorarían todo si se quedaran allí —nada como una buena bebida y ver a su almirante sufrir un poco—. Además, hoy es ese día comercial y molesto en donde las mujeres les dan chocolate a los chicos que les gustan, ¿no? —los tres asintieron—. Pensar que hasta hace poco sostenía a esas dos en brazos mientras balbuceaban y estiraban sus manitas en un intento de agarrar mi cabello —relató dando un largo suspiro—. Y ahora mismo están preparando chocolates de San Valentín para dárselos a quien sabe quién… ¿Será que sus jóvenes corazones ya alberguen a alguien especial? ¿Es que cuando menos cuenta me dé ya serán todas unas señoritas y estarán corriendo a los brazos de algún hombre? Lo único que espero es que no se enamoren de algún imbécil pelirrojo con trenza. No quiero que esas niñas cometan el mismo error que su madre —y de nuevo volvió a suspirar—. Su tío Abuto no es inmortal para estarlas resguardando de imbéciles oportunistas.

—Creo que te estás equivocando Abuto —el castaño enfocó su atención en su jefe. Supo que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que lo vio tan sonriente y calmado. ¿Es qué dijo algo inapropiado? ¿Había abierto nuevamente la caja de Pandora? —. Mis hijas no tienen esa clase de ideas. Ellas solamente piensan en cómo molestar a sus hermanos. En ningún momento se les ocurriría preparar chocolate para dárselo a gente desconocida.

—Pero si estás consciente de que van a crecer y convertirse en el objetivo de muchos hombres, ¿verdad? —porque una vez que te haces adicto a las emociones fuertes no puedes parar—. Digo, nos guste o no admitirlo, tienes buenos genes y Oshin no es precisamente una mujer que pase desapercibida por los tipos. Ya viste cómo tenía de idiotizados a Raiko y a Bishamon. O sea, se sacaron la lotería genética. Tan sólo mira a estos dos, ni siquiera les ha empezado a cambiar la voz ni tienen pelos allá abajo, y ya todas las niñas flirtean con ellos —y para apoyar sus palabras tomó a ese par de niños del cuello para mostrárselos a su padre—. Y pronto pasará lo mismo con tus adorables hijas.

—No debes preocuparte, Abuto. Masamune siempre está con ellas cuando salen de casa y jamás es quisquilloso con lo que se engulle —la manera tan natural en que expresó su comentario dejó frío a Abuto de los pies a la cabeza.

—¡Deja de ser un jodido celoso pasivo! —replicaba el mayor de los cuatro—. Permite que tus hijas se diviertan y gocen la vida. Eso impedirá que se terminen casando con el primer imbécil que las tome como suyas —nunca se cansaba de echarle un poco de arena.

—Toda la diversión que quieran la encontrarán aquí o en el Harusame. Por lo que no creo que haya necesidad de que salgan a buscar cosas que no necesitan —el hombre se pintaba solo para las excusas.

—Niños, nunca lo olviden. Un hombre que se niega a aceptar la realidad, es un hombre que ya está más que perdido —le susurró a sus sobrinos postizos—. ¿Y qué harás si tus hijas se ponen a repartir esos chocolates, eh? ¿Acaso piensas comértelos todos?

Abuto debía aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando para no darle ideas innecesarias al pelirrojo. Y lamentablemente se percató de ello cuando vio a su nada confiable jefe dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina con una sonrisa bribona en sus labios.

—¡No, detente! —gritó en vano. El daño estaba hecho. Lo supo en el momento en que escuchó la altiva voz de Oshin regañando a su idiota marido—. Demasiado tarde.

—Ya estarás satisfecho, ¿no? —la pelinegra miraba despectivamente a su pareja—. Te has devorado más de cinco kilógramos de chocolate, Kamui.

—Sabes que odio esperar~ —lo cual era una verdad innegable—. Tú tuviste la culpa por demorarte tanto.

—Ahora discúlpate con tus hijas —se lo exigió—. Ellas prepararon todo lo que te comiste sin su autorización y ahora no tienen nada para regalar. Deberías avergonzarte por tus actos egoístas.

—Tú fuiste la que no me dio nada. Es tu culpa también —argumentos infantiles, ¿dónde?

—Discúlpate —repitió. Él entendió que la conversación no avanzaría si no hacía lo que pedía.

—Pueden maltratar a su tío Abuto todo lo que quieran durante un día completo —decía cantarinamente el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba frente a sus dos hijas y les acariciaba la cabeza—. Podrán pintarlo y ponerle vestido como hacen con sus hermanos.

—Eso no es una disculpa grandísimo imbécil —nada como un buen manotazo en la cabeza de su idiota hombre—. Hazlo bien o te mando a dormir con Masamune.

—…No volveré a comerme sus chocolates sin su autorización…

—Papi, ¿estaban buenos? —curioseaba la pelinegra.

—Sí, dinos tu opinión. Queremos saberla —ambas enfocaron sus miradas en él. Esos ojos eran demasiado llamativos y bonitos que era lo que siempre captaba la atención de todos. Y si eso no era suficiente, tenían la fortuna de haber heredado la buena constitución física de ambos. En pocas palabras, esas pequeñas no harían más florecer conforme crecieran; y eso era algo que despertaba ciertos sentimientos de preocupación en él.

—Estaban bastante bue…—no concluyó su elogio porque tuvo que taparse la boca y salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa. ¿Es que algo le había caído mal?

—¿A qué debo su risa malévola eh? —Abuto ya estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de su cocina con un rostro de lo más divertido—. ¿Qué es lo que pusieron en esos chocolates?

—En realidad nada —respondió Oshin tras calmar su ataque de risa—. Esos chocolates fueron los primeros que hicieron mis hijas. Por lo que era de esperarse que tuvieran un mal sabor o tuvieran cosas que no forman parte de los ingredientes.

—Se dice que los primeros chocolates siempre tienen un sabor horrible —otro buen momento que le había tocado vivir al lado de esa boticaria.

—Sabíamos de antemano que Kamui vendría por los chocolates, así que le dejamos los defectuosos a la mano para evitar que se comiera los buenos —mencionaba la mujer al mismo tiempo que sus hijas sacaban los buenos de varios sitios de la cocina—. Así estará tranquilo un rato mientras nos encargamos de repartir todo este chocolate de San Valentín.

Tras aquel pequeño altercado las dos pequeñas Yato dieron inicio a la larga y tediosa faena de entregar los chocolates que habían elaborado con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación. Y con un poco de ayuda adicional de su fiel mascota repartieron todo en tiempo récord; porque después de todo, no era fácil dar chocolates a todos los chicos de la tripulación de su abuelo.

—¡¿Pues cuántos kilos hicieron?! —Abuto no creía todo lo que habían hecho esas tres. Y es que bastaba ver los canastos vacíos que colgaban a los costados de Masamune y que hace una hora atrás estaban a rebosar de bolsitas plásticas con chocolates en forma de conejito.

—No lo sé. Sólo me limité a tomar todo el chocolate que había en el almacén.

—¡Pero si había reserva para un año entero! —la boticaria fingió demencia—. Siento pena por el pobre diablo que tendrá que pagar por todo ese chocolate.

—Tío Abuto, esto es para ti —allí estaban esas adorables niñas entregándole una bolsita especial a él: un conejo de chocolate tamaño jumbo.

—Ah, no debieron haberse molestado —lo tomó porque era un hombre educado y también porque sabía que esos chocolates sí estaban buenos, no como los que se tragó su jefe—. Mmm… Sabe bastante bien —pronunció tras comerse una de las orejas del conejo de chocolate.

—Oyuky, mira quién acaba de llegar —dijo para su hija con una sonrisilla.

—Mejor momento para regresar no pudiste elegir —no es que Abuto estuviera volviéndose loco. No, claro que no. Él dirigía sus palabras a Kamui quien había regresado de la muerte.

—Esto me recordó a los platillos que preparaba Oshin cuando estaba en la tripulación —y es que hasta su mano estaba masajeando su estómago. Bendita intoxicación que debió de haberse llevado—. ¿Uh? —pero todo malestar físico se disipó por arte de magia en cuanto enfocó su mirada en cierta hija suya que estaba entregándole un paquete sospechoso a cierto niño que no era del todo de su agrado. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba detrás de su pequeña a nada de impedir la entrega.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pelmazo de padre sobreprotector e idiota? —pero gracias a la pronta intervención de Oshin el chocolate llegó a las manos destinadas.

—Pero es que ese mo- —había estado pidiendo su chocolate de San Valentín, pues ahora lo tenía cortesía de su esposa que se lo había metido a la boca para que no alegara más.

—Espero sea de tu agrado, Hiro —pronunciaba la niña con cierta pena. Y es que hasta tenía las mejillas un poco rojas por la pena de estar siendo observada por todos.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el niño de cabellos dorados y mirada profundamente azul. Ese mismo que a Kamui le recordaba a cierto rival amoroso que tuvo hace varios años atrás—. Saben bastante bien —porque ya los estaba comiendo gustosamente—. Puedes comer uno si quieres —le ofreció y ella tomó uno para probarlo también.

—¿Es que no lucen realmente tiernos? —Oshin estaba viendo la escena con emoción y enternecimiento mientras su marido los observaba con aburrimiento; y es que hasta había bostezado en más de una vez.

—Cuando crezca lo golpeará tan duro que él sentirá vergüenza de mostrar su cara por aquí.

—Que sea el hijo de Raiko no significa que se enamorará de tu hija y que cuando llegue el momento la alejará de tu lado. Logrando de ese modo hacer lo que su padre no pudo con Oshin —Abuto era de esas personas que les gusta ver el mundo arder.

—Son demasiado pequeños para que estén pensando en esas cosas. Así que dejen de estar de ridículos —la pelinegra habría de meterles un gran corazón de chocolate a ambos—. Son niños y en lo último que piensan es en cosas amorosas.

—Oyuky y Hiro, están en un árbol b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e~ —tarareaban alegre y vilmente ese par de hermanos mayores alrededor de los pobres niños que no se metían con nadie.

—¡Tontos, cállense o los golpearé!

—Ven, eso es lo que provocan —paciencia, mucha paciencia es lo que siempre pedía—. Ey, cálmense o voy a castigarlos —pero ese par estaba bastante descontrolados y ahora continuaban burlándose de su hermana alrededor suyo—. Ustedes lo pidieron —había varias cosas que esos niños no toleraban y les causaba cierto repelús. La más importante de ellas era contemplar las muestras de afecto de sus padres y eso fue lo que obtuvieron cuando su madre jaló a su padre del cuello para robarle un largo y empalagoso beso; de esos que sólo das cuando estás enamorado de verdad.

—¡Iuggg! ¡Qué asco! —y literalmente esos dos niños salieron huyendo de ahí a toda marcha.

—Listo —ya podía escuchar de nuevo sus pensamientos—. Tú quita esa cara de idiota. Ya no tengo más chocolate que darte.

—Estás traumatizando a nuestros hijos~

—Ellos se lo buscan por estar metiéndose con nuestra hija —Oyuky ya se había despedido del blondo y ahora se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada cargada de plenitud.

—La operación San Valentín ha sido todo un éxito —pronunciaron las dos.

—Por cierto, hay algo que no me queda del todo claro —miró a esas dos un tanto pensativa—. Se supone que en esta fecha uno da chocolates a las personas que te gustan o son queridas para uno. Pero ustedes les dieron técnicamente a todos los hombres de la tripulación, exceptuando a su padre y hermanos. ¿Por qué?

—Tres palabras… ¡El Día Blanco! —respondía animadamente la pelinegra.

—Es el día en que los chicos que recibieron chocolates en San Valentín deben devolver el gesto entregándole a la chica un chocolate —continuó diciendo la pelirroja con una carita iluminada. ¿Es que estaba imaginándose ese momento ya? ¿Es que tanto les gustaba el chocolate a esas dos que se comerían semejante cantidad entre las dos? —. Ni papá ni nuestros hermanos iban a darnos nada ese día. Y como la tripulación del abuelito es muy responsable creemos que es muy probable que nos den chocolate.

—E-Esperen un momento… No me digan que ustedes…lo planearon todo para ese fin —se quedaron calladas luciendo tan inocentes, tan puras, tan incapaces de fraguar un plan tan mezquino como el que se estaba imaginado—. Tenían que sacar las malas mañas de su padre. Aunque al menos heredaron mi inteligencia; aunque eso me tranquiliza y me atormenta a la vez.

—Chocolate que compartirán con su padre, ¿verdad? —alguien estaba más puesto que un calcetín para comer algo que todavía no tenía en manos.

—¡Por supuesto! —prorrumpieron antes de abalanzarse sobre su progenitor para abrazarle y restregar sus mejillas contra las de él como cualquier hijo amoroso haría. Y es que la escena era de lo más cautivadora y adorable que le resultaba imposible a Oshin no sonreír entrañablemente; es que lo admitiera o no, no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que contemplar esos cuadros familiares que le calaban el corazón de manera agradable.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con todos ustedes? —expresó con esa sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios.

—También puedes mandarlos a un planeta desértico para que no causen problemas a nadie más —proponía Abuto con burla—. Descuida, cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad lo menos que querrán es estar revoloteando cerca de sus padres. Así que cuando menos te lo esperes serás libre. Bueno, no tanto; todavía tienes al idiota de tu marido encima, asfixiándote día a día.

—En eso tienes razón —se cruzó de brazos despreocupadamente y continuó viendo que esos tres estaban comiéndose los chocolates que habían sobrado; se veían tan bonitos y quietos cuando tenían sus bocas ocupadas que costaba creer lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser—. Supongo que tendré que soportarlos un poco más y rogar para que no vayan a ocasionar el siguiente holocausto.


End file.
